If we were a movie
by Demena-x
Summary: What if Miley's in love with Mikayla, Not Jake, will she tell her Aunt Dolly? What will she think? READ AND REVIEW :D Mikiley. Pleaseeee read :D formerly titled; Good Golly Miss Dolly: Rewrite


**Hey. This is a re-write of good golly Miss dolly. What if it's Mikayla that Mileys in love with? Will her aunt dolly help her get the girl?  
READ AND REVIEW x**

**Please dont report me for using Dolly Parton, she plays herself in the show, so I cant really change it. **

_Miley's POV._

_I was sitting on my balcony, playing my guitar, playing the song I wrote for Mikayla, I always did it after I had seen her, We had just done a charity concert together, she was horrible to me, and as usual, I was horrible back, But it was killing me to say all those things to her, especially because I knew none of them were true. We were back home now, My aunt Dolly was downstairs with my dad and brother. My dad had asked her to come round, because he noticed that something was wrong with me, and was hoping she could get it out of me. but she couldn't, nobody could. I was still strumming my guitar, singing, when I started to sing the end of the song._

_"If we were a movie,  
You'd be the right girl,  
I'd be the best friend,  
that you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing,  
watchin' the sunset,  
fade to black,  
show the names,  
play that happy so-o-ng."_

_I played the ending chord, and felt a little better about Mikayla after playing it, I looked up at the stars, when I heard Aunt Dolly from behind me._

_"Thats a beautiful song sweetie, how come You've never played it as Hannah?" She asked. Oh shit, I needed to know how much she'd heard._

_"'Cause It's kinda personal, erm... How much did you hear?" I asked her, seriously worrying about it._

_"From the: 'I'd be the best friend' part. Is it a guy that's gotten you acting strangely lately then Miles?" She asked. I though about it for a while, I could be honest with her and tell her its Mikayla, she's pretty Open-minded, I'm pretty sure she'd be Okay with it, but she might've told my dad, or I could tell her it was a boy. I decided on the truth._

_"Promise not to tell dad?" I asked her. she walked over to me, and sat down on the chair next to me, she put out her pinkie finger._

_"Pinky swear." She said, as we shook pinkies._

_"Its not a guy." I said._

_"Okay, so what is it then?"_

_"Its... a girl." She looked confused for a moment._

_"Someone at school been givin' you a hard time, huh?" I shook my head._

_"No, I... I sorta like a girl." She nodded and pulled me into a hug._

_"Oh, sweetie, I didn't know, Who is she?" She asked._

_"It's okay, nobody knows, only you, and I really want it to stay that way. And its Mikayla." I said._

_"I thought you acted a bit strangely around that girl. She's really pretty, I can sorta see why you like her." She said. I let my unspilt tears fall down my face, I think she felt them, she pulled me closer._

_"Shh, sweetie, come on, its Okay, dont cry over her, if she's the one you want, I'll help you try and get her. 'Cause honestly, she don't exactly give off a 'straight girl' vibe. I've seen her at the beach once, when there were tons of young, cute boys walking past, and she was just watching the girls in bikinis." I smiled._

_I pulled away from her chest. "Really?" I asked, she nodded and smiled._

_"Now, come on, I wanna hear this song, 'cause it sounds amazing." She said. I nodded and pulled my guitar up._

Uh Oh,  
there you go again,  
talkin'cinematic,  
Yeah you,  
your charming,  
got everybody starstruck,  
I know,  
how you always seem to go,  
for the obvious,  
instead of me,  
but get a ticket and you'll see;

If we were a movie,  
you'd be the right girl,  
and I'd be the best friend,  
That You'd fall in love with,  
in the end we'd be laughin',  
watchin' the sunset,  
fades to black,  
show the names,  
play that happy so-ong,  
yeah,

Yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An oscar for the scene I'm in

If we were a movie,  
you'd be the right girl,  
and I'd be the best friend,  
That You'd fall in love with,  
in the end we'd be laughin',  
watchin' the sunset,  
fades to black,  
show the names,  
play that happy so-ong,  
yeah,

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Than something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing

If we were a movie,  
you'd be the right girl,  
and I'd be the best friend,  
That You'd fall in love with,  
in the end we'd be laughin',  
watchin' the sunset,  
fades to black,  
show the names,  
play that happy so-ong,  
yeah,

If we were a movie,  
you'd be the right girl,  
and I'd be the best friend,  
That You'd fall in love with,  
in the end we'd be laughin',  
watchin' the sunset,  
fades to black,  
show the names,  
play that happy so-ong,  
yeah,

If we were a movie,  
you'd be the right girl,  
and I'd be the best friend,  
That You'd fall in love with,  
in the end we'd be laughin',  
watchin' the sunset,  
fades to black,  
show the names,  
play that happy so-ong,

_I played the last chord, and aunt dolly smiled at me._

_"You know Miles, that's amazing, maybe if you do ever decide to come out as Hannah, that can be you next number one hit." She said._

_"Yeah, I will come out as Hannah, and Miley, but... I don't know when. I've been hiding it Okay for the past 4 years, so I should be able to hide it for a little longer." Aunt Dolly looked confused._

_"Miles, Your 15, if you'd been hiding it for 4 years, you would have known since you were 11." I nodded my head._

_"Why didn't you come and talk to me Miley?" She asked me, I shrugged my shoulders._

_"I dunno, I was kinda worried that you'd think it was just a phase, and try and talk me out of it. Or that you'd think it was sick, or tell my daddy." she nodded._

_"Yeah, I probably would'a thought it was just a phase, but I wouldn't have tried to talk you out of it. I wouldn't have thought it was sick, I dont now, and Im not gonna tell your dad, I wouldn't have. And you're seriously saying you've been in love with Mikayla for 4 years?" I shook my head._

_"No, I haven't been in love with Mikayla for 4 years, I've known Im a lesbian for 4 years." Aunt Dolly smiled and hugged me again. We sat there for a while, her arms wrapped around my back, my head rested on her chest._

_About half an hour later, my dad called us downstairs for dinner, we all sat to the table, and my daddy started a conversation._

_"So, Miles, Me and Jackson were thinking that we could all go to the amusement park tomorrow, sound good?" He asked me, I was about to answer but Aunt Dolly stepped in._

_"Sorry Robby, but I promised Miley that I'd take her shopping tomorrow, she needs to get a new outfit for her Hannah gig on Sunday." My daddy looked a little upset, but happy._

_"Whoa, You're so far the only person thats managed to get her out the house for anything other than a Hannah thing for the past 3 months. Congratulations Dolly." He said, kinda sarcastically._

_"Oh, Robby, It wasn't hard, no girl can resist shopping with Dolly Parton, It's a known fact." she said jokingly, we ate the rest of our dinner talking about random crap, I wasn't really listening, all I could really think about was Mikayla, as usual._

_

* * *

_

The next morning I was woken up by aunt dolly, She came in at 5.00, She shook me and called my name until I woke up.

"Huh, what? Aunt Dolly, It's Saturday, what time is it?" I asked as I sat up and lifted my sleeping mask from my eyes.

"Its 5.00, you've got 3 hours to get ready miles, you need to make sure you look amazing, so I've ran you a bubble bath, I put some of my special home-mixed shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom, ready for you too use, there's also some of my citrus fizzy balls in the bath, and some of my peach body was with exfoliating luferglove. go and get yourself cleaned, then I'll do you hair and your make-up, and get you dressed and stuff. Kay, go." She said as I moaned and lay back down.

"Aunt Dolly, 5 AM is too early for a saturday. one more hour sleep, yeah?" I said as I pulled my sleeping mask back down, only to have it pulled back up again.

"No, come on Miley, I thought you wanted me to help you get mikayla, and you have to look gorgeous for that, so get out of bed, get you hannah wig and wash that aswell." I moaned, and she pulled the blanket away from me, I screamed quietly, as she quickly covered me back up when she realised I slept naked.

"Fucking hell Miley, you have Pjamas for a reason, try wearing them, Im gonna piss off outta the room whilst you go and get in the bath, Hurry up!" I moaned again, then when I heard the door shut, I got out of bed, I grabbed my dressing gown, and then went and got the hannah wig, I walked out the room and into the bathroom.

An hour later, I felt wide awake thanks to my bath, My hair, and Hannah's was clean and smelt AMAZING, I must say, and I felt really clean. I went back into my room, and aunt Dolly was sitting on my bed, with my hairdryer plugged in, and my straighteners plugged in next to them. Then I remembered where they were, and what was in the drawer with them, oh god, I hope she didn't find the...

"Miley, Why do you have a box of playboy magazines in your drawer?" Oh bollocks, she found them.

"I dunno, I mean, It's not like I've got a girlfriend I can do all that stuff with...Plus, Mikayla is in almost every issue." I said.

"Yeah, I know, shes on the cover of most of them, and, Your 15, even if you did have a girlfriend, you shouldn't be doing... That... with her." I shrugged my shoulders and she changed the topic.

"Anyway, come sit, Im gonna dry your hair, then dry the Hannah hair." I went and sat by her, she dried my hair, and but it up in a tight bun, then she put the Hannah wig on me, and dried that. She straightened it with my now hot straighteners, and gave me a side fringe, I'd never had a side fringe as Hannah before, and I gotta admit, it looked great. She told me to turn round to face her, I did.

"Wow, your hair looks amazing, I gotta say, now for your make-up. Come over to your dresser." I got up, and walked over to my dresser, she turned the swivel chair around so that I was facing her, she told me to close my eyes, I did, I felt her poking me, rubbing makeup in, pulling my eyes gently open to do my eyeliner, and all other sorts of make-up-y things.

It was 7.00 by the time my hair and make-up was done, we went into the Hannah closet, and she picked my outfit for me, She picked out a low-cut red tank-top, and short white leather jacket, and a pair of White skinny-jeans. I took the Hannah wig off, and put the clothes on. Aunt Dolly then came back into the closet, and picked out a pair of Red leather Knee-high stiletto-boots. I put them on, then put the Hannah wig back on.

We went downstaires, and she made me a bowl of her famous sugary oat-meal. I ate it, and by the time I'd finished, it was 8.00 and the limo was outside. We got into it.

"So, you gonna tell me where we're goin' now?" I asked her, in the hope that she would tell me.

"We're goin' to Mikayla's house. She's always up early on Saturday mornin's, cuz she goes for a run at around 7, I've seen her." I was mortified, I didnt wanna go to Mikayla's. She'd just slam the door in my face, or let us in and throw us down a trap door.

_We arrived at Mikayla's, Aunt Dolly had to drag me out of the limo, literally, because I was too scared of what she would say. She rang the bell, and A very awake, and Gorgeous looking Mikayla came to the door._

_"Hannah, what are... What are you doing here?" Her hair was a mess, it looked kinda like sex-hair, but I just ignore it, and was about to speak to her, but Aunt Dolly stepped in._

_"Mikayla, you need to sort this out, You and Hannah can't keep fighting all the time, so can we come in and talk about it?" She asked her, Mikayla gave her a wierd look._

_"Who the hell are you?" She asked her, I couldn't believe she didnt reckognise Dolly Parton._

_"Hi, I'm Hannah's aunt Dolly, Dolly Parton that is." Mikayla suddenly broke out into a huge smile._

_"Oh My God! You're dolly Parton?! I LOVE you. I think your amazing, of course you can come in." She smiled, and stepped in, i followed them to the living room. WE Sat down on the couches._

_"So, what did yu wanna talk about?" She asked in her dreamy voice, I was expecting her to spend the whole conversation starstruck my Aunt Dolly, but she didnt, she looked at me the whole time we were talking._

_"Erm... Well... I just think, that, us argueing all the time about who's better than who, is getting a bit pathetic, I honestly do think that you're amazing, you have an amazing voice, and you write amazing songs, Thats my honest opinion, I never wanted to fight with you." I said, she smiled at me._

_"Thanks Hannah. You know what? You're right, us fighting is getting pathetic, I honestly think that your really good, and... Your really pretty, and have an amazing body, and your songs are fantastic, I think that, we should stop argueing, and maybe... We could join up, You know, sing together, do concerts together, write songs together. you know? We could be like... best friends, it would be great." I think I just broke my face from smiling too much. I nodded my head exstatically, and got up, she got up too, we shook hands on it. then hugged. tHen, a girl started walking down the staires, she had a Mikayla dressing gown on, which Im guessing she borrowed from her. She didnt notice me and Aunt Dolly._

_"Mik, are you coming back up to bed, i need the warmth of you next to me." She froze when she saw us. Mikayla turned a deep shade of red, and turned to us._

_"Erm... Hannah, Dolly, erm... This is my date from last night, sorry, we were kinda in the middle of something when you came round." My mouth almost hit the floor, I didnt know what to do, so I ran back to the limo, crying my eyes out._

* * *

**_Dolly's POV._**

_Miley ran out crying, she was gutted that Mikayla's date had come downstaires. Mikayla spoke to the girl in her dressing gown._

_"Erm... Jess, I think it's probably best if you leave, i need to talk to Dolly, and get Hannah back in here, so do you mind like... going upstaires, getting dressed and leaving?"_

_"Yeah, sure, I'll speak to you soon Mik." She said, kissing her. Mikayla didnt kiss back._

_"Yeah, Kay, Bye, I'll call you."_

_Once 'Jess' had left, she said_

_"Oh my god, why did you have to see that?! I'm so sorry, I didnt even like her that much, there's only one girl I really like, and i think I've just blown my non-existant chnaces with her now anyway. Im so fucking stupid! I only went with her because I needed a good hard fuck, no strings attached." I giggled slightly, then realised what she meant by 'Theres only one girl I really like.'_

_"You like Hannah?" I asked. She nodded, so I carried on. "Mikayla, there's a reason she went out of here crying, she was crying, because... she likes you too, she told me last night, she's even wrote a song for you which she played for me last night, I wasnt supposed to say anything, but i dont think she'll mind now. Come with me out to the limo to see her, yeah?" She nodded agin, then followed me out to the locked limo._

_I knocked the window._

_"Go away, please, just go away." she said without even looking to see who it was._

_"Hannah, please let us in, Mikayla and you need to talk." She didnt say anything back, she just opened the door,Mikayla and I slid in, and sat next to her._

_"Hannah, I'm so sorry you had to see that, theres nothing going on with her, I just needed a night of fucking, you turned me on big time at that concert yesterday, and I needed someone to satisfy me."_

**_Miley's POV._**

_I turned her on?_

_"I turned you on?" I asked her, I'd stopped crying, my eyes were stinging, but I was dealing with the pain._

_"Yeah, Hannah, I like you, thats why I was so mean to you all these years, I didnt want you to catch on. I'm sorry you had to see that." She said, she was looking down, I could tell she was telling the truth._

_"Mikayla, I like you too, I came here today because Aunt Dolly was trying to play matchmaker." I said, smiling weakly._

_She opened her mouth to speak again, but didnt, she cosed it again. She just leant over to me, My eyes closed, and hers did too. our lips met, and moved together, it was passionate, I licked her bottow lip, and she allwoed my tongue to explore her mouth, we started tongue wrestling, until Aunt Dolly cleared her throat._

_"Erm... Girls... as much as I support you two being together and everything, I dont really wanna see that." We pulled apart, and apologised, Mikayla took my hand and kissed it._

_"Hannah, one question." I nodded my head and she asked me "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_I smiled even huger than before. I nodded my head, unable to get the words out. She smiled aswell, and kissed me again._

_"Wait, Mik, before... before we get into all this, I have to show you something." She looked confused, I reached behind my head, and pulled the wig off._

_She gasped. "Who the fucking hell are you?! Which Magazine do you work for?!"_

_"What? None, Mik, Im Hannah, I just have a double life, Im Miley at school, so that I can get away from all the fame, and so that I have friends that like me for me, not Hannah." She looked unconvinced._

_"Prove it... 'Hannah'" She said 'Hannah' sarcastically. _

_I thought about it for a while, Then started to sing Best of both worlds. She smiled again, and kissed me._

_"I love you Miley... Hannah... both of you. Always."_

_"I love you too Mikayla. all of you... Forever, no matter what." I leant forward and kissed her again._

_I had honestly not been this happy in a **long** time._

**_A/N: Well, I hope you liked my crappy story (:_**

**_REVIEWS (:_**


End file.
